Desde la ventana
by Aldonza-Saitou-Hughes-Elric7
Summary: Historia 2x1 Cuatro seres que entrelazan su amor y su pasión. Roy x Al/Ed x Hughes.


**_KONNICHIWA AGAIN!!! n__n_**

**_Una vez más con mis perversiones. Ahora les presento un yaoi 2x1 (hard y shounen ai). Adivinen cuál pertenece a cuál...¡y es que no pongo spoiler! XD_**

**_Nunca pensé que un Roy x Alphonse fuese para mí de lo más atractivo *o*_**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**_1) Este relato a continuación, sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Los tomé prestados de Hiromu Arakawa, quien creó el manga/ánime "Hagane no Renkinjutsushi" (FMA)_**

**_2) Las escenas contadas son de contenido homosexual y son explícitas. Favor de retirarse si no les gusta este género._**

**_Pues ya, creo que eso es todo por mi parte. XD_**

* * *

**DESDE LA VENTANA.**

-¡Buen día, hermano! ¿No crees que sea una preciosa mañana? –preguntó Alphonse al mismo tiempo que se desperezaba con un bostezo.

-¿Qué tiene de especial una mañana en que todos los pajarracos empiecen a trinar sin ton ni son? –dijo Ed sorbiendo una taza grande de té negro. –¡Vaya! Por lo que veo, amaneciste inspirado.

-No es eso, aunque quién no se inspira con la brisa pura matinal, el canto de las aves en armonía con los alrededores, el pasto verde que tapiza los…

-¡Ya párale a tu tren, Al! –interrumpió el rubio drásticamente alzando la mano en ademán imperativo. –En vez de que continúes con tu poesía barata, mejor desayuna, que llegaremos tarde a nuestras obligaciones como estatales.

-¡Qué amargado andas ahora!

-¡Y tú qué cursi andas ahora! –gruñó Edward mientras le avienta literalmente el uniforme a la cara a su hermano menor.

Los hermanos Elric como pudieron acabaron de desayunar (casi nada), y se fueron a las oficinas de Central. Al llegar, ambos tomaron un atajo por el comedor para poder llegar a las oficinas principales. Estaba vacío. Sólo encontraron a Jean Havoc jugando con Kain Fuery póquer. Éste último cargaba a la mascota del grupo: Black Hayate.

-Si los ve alguien más, les patearán el trasero y los azotarán tanto que hasta los hijos de sus hijos sentirán ese dolor –dijo Edward, dándole un golpe certero a la cabeza de Fuery.

-¡No hay tal, Acero! –respondió Havoc. –Además, no estamos apostando con dinero, ¿verdad, perrito? –volteó a ver al cachorro.

El animal sólo respondió con un ladrido alegre.

-Ustedes son unos tontos. ¿Y qué les hace pensar que yo no los voy a delatar?

-Porque tú eres nuestro amigo, ¿cierto? –suspiró dubitativo Fuery.

-Pero aún así mi hermano tiene razón, ya no deberían jugar eso. Tampoco queremos que los fusilen –dijo Alphonse mientras jugueteaba con la patita de Black Hayate.

-¿Fusilar? ¿A este par patético? –rió Ed burlonamente. –¡Ay, Al! Parece que todavía crees en Papá Noel. Los Estatales no perderían el tiempo con este par de simplones. A lo más que pueden hacer es darles un puntapié y ya.

-¡Así es, señores! –gritó a lo lejos el Teniente Coronel Maes Hughes. Se acercó a donde estaban los cinco personajes. Los jugadores pronto se pusieron más pálidos que si los hubiesen espolvoreado con kilos y kilos de harina. –Nosotros podríamos mandarlos a la horca, pero dan tanta lástima que mejor he decidido que…

-¡No nos vaya a delatar, Teniente Coronel! ¡Y menos con el Coronel Mustang! –chillaron patética, pero cómicamente. Alphonse apenas podía contener una carcajada y Edward sólo los miraba con un poco de desprecio.

-Ése no los asesinará...los rostizará vivos y desearán su propia muerte –apuntó Edward sarcástico.

-¡Está bien, muchachos! Haré de la vista gorda con una condición. Váyanse a trabajar en serio y déjenme con los Elric y llévense con ustedes al perro.

Rápidamente despejaron la mesa y se fueron como alma que lleva el diablo. No pudiendo más, el menor de los Elric se echó a reír. Edward lo calló y Hughes también rió y él no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo mismo.

-Que milagro que lo vemos tan temprano, Teniente Coronel. Casi siempre lo vemos a la fresca de pasado el mediodía –dijo Alphonse.

-Es que la verdad de las verdades es que los suaves rayos del sol y el canto sutil de los pájaros me despertaron.

-¡Otro que amaneció cursi declamando poesía barata! –dijo entre dientes Edward. –Bueno, ¿qué no tienen en mejores cosas en qué pensar ustedes dos? ¡Hacen que se me revuelvan las tripas!

-¡Ya, ya mi chaparrito amargadito! ¡Déjame darte unos besitos para que se te quite lo enojón! –dijo Hughes mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y moviendo cómicamente los labios en señal de beso.

-¡Déjeme! ¿Qué fue lo que comió? ¿Un burro en primavera? –gritaba Ed al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-Bien que quieres que te haga tus cariñitos…¡ven, Eddie!

-¡YA LE DIJE QUE NO ME DIGA EDDIE, NI QUE FUERA SU MASCOTA!

-¡No te hagas del rogar y déjate apapachar, hermano! –rió Alphonse mientras se alejaba del lugar.

-¡No me dejes con este degenerado pederasta!

-¡Ven acá, chiquito, no te me escapas! ¿Quieres ver algo lindo? ¡Mira! –suspiraba Maes y le mostró una foto de Edward, pero más pequeño y jugando con tierra.

-¿De dónde sacó esa foto? –preguntó un poco asustado el impetuoso rubio.

-Es que el otro día vi a tu hermano acomodando unos libros y de ahí sacó una buena cantidad de fotos. Yo también las estaba viendo y definitivamente me enamoré de ésta…¿no es lindísima?

-Ese Al tan metiche…

-¡Vamos!, no lo culpes. En este caso yo sería el señor Metiche. Para que descargues tu furia en mí, dame un besito, ¿sí?

En respuesta a eso, Ed le asesta tremendo puñetazo en la nariz y lo deja casi noqueado. Después se marcha también.

-¡EN VERDAD ME AMAS! –gritó loco de amor Hughes.

Vayamos ahora a los cubículos principales. Alphonse esperaba a la Teniente Hawkeye para recibir cierto comunicado retrasado de Hughes. Él estaba sentado en un sillón de madera. De pronto se oyeron unos pasos rápidos, como que alguien andaba corriendo por el pasillo. Alphonse pudo percatarse que era Heymans Breda, y atrás de él también corría asustado Black Hayate.

-¿Aún le tienes miedo a este indefenso cachorrito? –sonrió Al. El recluta y el perrito se detuvieron donde él.

-¡Ya me estoy acostumbrando! –resolló Breda. –Más bien es que andamos huyendo del Coronel Mustang, por poco y nos hace carbón…

-¿Anda de mal humor? Como si eso fuera algo nuevo…

-Yo creo que anda desquitándose con el primer idiota que se le cruce en el camino.

-¡Y por eso andas aquí! –sonrió Alphonse nuevamente.

-¡Sí! –exclamó resuelto. –¡Oye! Ya te quiero ver en mi pellejo.

-No creo, porque en tu pellejo salgo sobrando…

-¡Muy simpático, Elric! –bufó Breda resignado a que todo el mundo le dijera que estaba pasado de peso.

En eso, llegó la Teniente Riza Hawkeye preguntando por el barullo que se estaba armando.

-¿Y cómo no se va a enfurecer el Coronel por sus ineptitudes? –dijo la Teniente volteando la vista hacia arriba. –En fin, vamos a lo que vamos. Alphonse, aquí está lo que me pediste.

-Muchas gracias, Teniente.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-Se quedó en el comedor con el Teniente Coronel.

-¡Bah! Este cuartel está infestado de lunáticos. O el que no está loco, es un bueno para nada –ella volteando a ver al recluta cargando al perro. –Cuando veas a Edward, también dale esto. Es una orden directa del Coronel.

-Está bien, así lo haré. Teniente, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Con quién le gusta trabajar más? ¿Con el Coronel o con Hughes?

Riza se quedó pensativa por unos momentos.

-¡Con ninguno! –respondió sin más. –Qué más daría yo por trabajar con alguien cuerdo y que no esté obsesionado por todo.

Alphonse y Heymans se miraron, como si no entendieran la respuesta de la Teniente.

-Si no van a hacer otra cosa, me retiro y vayan a sus asuntos.

Ella se retiró y Alphonse hizo lo propio y fue a buscar a su hermano. Por razones desconocidas Black Hayate se le escapó a Breda y éste inició otra persecución.

-¿Qué contendrá en el sobre de Edward? –preguntó para sí mismo Alphonse mientras revisaba la carpeta sellada por el Coronel. –¡Ah! ¿Qué más da? No creo que sea nada raro ni creo que haya problema si echo un pequeño vistazo.

La curiosidad pudo más con él y rompió con cuidado el sello. Era un mensaje mecanografiado y su contenido era breve y específico. A grandes rasgos sólo decía que Edward y él mismo tenían que presentarse a una junta al día siguiente. Lo que no se especificó fue la causa de esa reunión. La releyó para ver si no tendría algún código o un mensaje secreto, pero no obtuvo éxito. La dobló a su forma original y la guardó en la otra carpeta.

El Elric más joven siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la biblioteca de Central. Saludó a Sciezka y le pidió una recomendación literaria.

-¡Lo siento, Alphonse! Casi todos los libros de Literatura no están aquí.

-¿Por qué? ¿También nos quieren tener en el analfabetismo o qué?

-¡No, no es eso! Por eso ni te apures. Es que recibí órdenes de que ciertos libros debían estar separados de los demás. Aquí sólo hay libros de estatutos militares y de alquimia, en su mayoría. Creo que vi por algún lado una caja con pocos libros de novelas. Espérame un poquito, no te vayas.

La bibliotecaria buscó por unos minutos y pues sólo pudo hallar un libro.

-Éste fue el único que encontré. Es de Herman Hesse y se llama "El lobo estepario".

-Esto es deprimente. Quiero decir, deberían juntar de nuevo los otros libros y…¡ya para qué me quejo! Lo hecho, hecho está. Te lo devolveré después.

-Muy bien. Perdona que no te siga atendiendo, pero ando muy ocupada. –dijo Sciezka mientras revisaba otros libros amontonados en su escritorio.

Se dirigió al patio principal de Central y en cuanto se sentó, acomodó y se disponía a leer la primera página del libro, Edward interrumpió el momento con otro de sus arranques de inmadurez.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de gritar, vete con los demás muchachos. Quiero relajarme un poco antes de empezar mis actividades.

-Alphonse, ¡nosotros no hacemos nada! –refunfuñó Ed con otros libros en mano. –De lo que se llama hacer grandes actividades, simplemente hacemos lo que suceda primero.

-Antes de que continúes con tus tonterías, el Coronel te manda esto.

-¿Y esto qué? El sello está violado…¿tú lo abriste?

-Sí.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?

-¡Tranquilo! No dice nada malo, nos quieren a ambos en una junta.

Edward hizo una mueca de desaprobación, pero al final guardó el documento en el bolsillo y Alphonse lo miró detenidamente.

-¿Y tú qué rayos me ves? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué? –reclamó enfadado Ed.

-¿Por qué tú no usas uniforme y yo sí? –respondió Al con otra pregunta.

-¡Porque soy tu padre y soy el mejor! –rió maléficamente. –¡Yo qué sé! No soy brujo para saberlo todo. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas al Coronel?

-¡Ya mejor vete a cocer tapioca! –ahora Alphonse reclamó molesto.

-¡A mí me respetas, cabrón! ¡Soy tu hermano mayor! –gritó mientras le agarraba del cuello de la camisa de Al. Éste no hizo ningún movimiento para defenderse.

-¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos? –llegó súbitamente el Coronel Mustang. –¡Les ordeno inmediatamente que se separen! Ya bastantes problemas tengo y encima tengo a mis mejores alquimistas peleando como chiquillos bravucones.

-¡Éste empezó, Coronel! –señaló Edward a su hermano y Al siguió sin inmutarse un poquito.

-¿Tienes algo qué decir a tu favor, Alphonse?

-¡No, Coronel! Sólo que yo no tengo la culpa de que mi hermano no haya amanecido de buen humor.

Edward enmudeció y tal vez comprendió que su actitud no estaba siendo correcta ni la mejor. Mustang por su parte tampoco dijo palabra. Acercó su mano al rostro de Alphonse, lo tomó suavemente por el mentón y lo miró a los ojos como buscando algún secreto más. El castaño se ruborizó y el Coronel se fue sin ni siquiera despedirse.

-Yo creo que mejor me largo. ¿Te veré al mediodía en el comedor? –preguntó Ed con voz ya más suavizada.

Al sólo asintió una vez. Cuando Edward se fue, abrió el libro y empezó a leer la primera página, pero con todo lo que había acontecido, se sintió aturdido y no pudo avanzar hacia la segunda hoja. Por segunda vez regresó a la biblioteca y le pidió a Sciezka que mejor le cambiara el libro por otro de alquimia. Optó por quedarse ahí hasta que nuevamente se encontró con Roy.

-Veo que te estás aplicando. ¿Quieres sobrepasar a tu hermano?

-No creo que pueda hacerlo. Él tiene el talento más arraigado que yo.

-¡Qué modesto!

-Pero al final de cuentas, Edward logrará trascender, como tal vez lo hizo nuestro padre, aunque a él no le guste eso. ¿Pudiera aconsejarme algo para tratar con él?

-¡Ahora me vieron pinta de psicólogo! –observó irónico Mustang. –¡A buen árbol te acobijas, chico! ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te puedo ayudar?

-Sinceramente no lo sé.

Mientras que en otro lado del cuartel, Edward tuvo que ir a su habitación por otros documentos que tenía que devolver a la Teniente Hawkeye. No tardó mucho cuando oyó que tocaban suavemente la puerta. En cuanto la abrió, encontró a Maes con un gran ramo de primorosas y enormes rosas rojas en botón. Ed lo miró resignado y lo dejó entrar.

-Y pues supongo que ese bouquet es para mí, ¿o me equivoco?

Hughes asintió varias veces ruborizado. Lo abrazó tiernamente y le dio un beso cariñoso en la frente.

-Te lo traje para que ya no estés fastidiado.

-Yo no estoy enojado con usted. Pensé que mi problema era con Al, pero creo que el causante de todo soy yo mismo –suspiró lastimosamente. Hughes le acarició la cabeza y su mejilla izquierda.

-¡Oh, no hay tal! Creo que todos tenemos nuestros malos ratos y ahora te tocó y mira en qué momento.

-He estado bajo mucho estrés y suelo hacerme una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

-Tú sabes que yo te quiero mucho y para eso estoy contigo. Desahógate y puedes confiar en mí. –le dio otro abrazo mientras le da otro nuevo beso, pero ahora en sus labios.

-Lo mismo digo… –murmuró el rubio a la vez que se estaba dejando llevar por ese ósculo amoroso. –¡Aunque me haga rabiar a veces!

-¿Y ahorita en este momento te estoy poniendo nervioso? –preguntó pícaramente al oído.

-No mucho, pero si continúa, puede apostar a que sí lo estaré. –balbuceó Ed porque sus labios andaban ya ocupados.

Los dos se dirigieron a la cama poco a poco. Hughes le quitó la chaqueta roja a Edward y éste lo tomó por la hebilla del cinturón e intentó en desabrocharla, pero comenzó a agitarse y ya no lo consiguió. La reacción de Maes fue irrisoria, mientras que Ed no prestó atención a las risas sonoras de su compañero, continuó jugueteando con la hebilla que se resistía a ser decodificada. Lentamente Hughes se le encima al rubio…poco a poco su espalda se arqueó y besaba con hambre sus labios y Edward se aferraba a los hombros de su amante. Unas cuantas caricias más. Un beso ardiente después.

-¡Ya no quiero seguir! –jadeó Ed. –Lo único que quería y como usted dijo, era sacarme esta presión que me estaba volviendo loco. Espero que logre entenderlo.

-Me parece bien –contestó él besándolo en la mejilla. –¡Pero me la debes, mi pequeño gatito ojos de ámbar!

Eran ya pasadas las doce del mediodía y Alphonse no hallaba ni rastro de Edward en el comedor. Supuso que se había ocupado en algo y no pudo reunirse ahí en ese momento. Bebió un refresco de limón y comió un sándwich de queso con algunas verduras y jamón de pavo mientras se forjaba la vana esperanza que se encontraría con su hermano. Terminó de tomar sus alimentos y seguía solo. No le gustaba mucho la idea, ya que como casi siempre andaban juntos todo el tiempo, ellos hacían sus actividades acompañados uno del otro y comer en solitario no era muy placentero que digamos.

Fue lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación, que la compartía con Ed, por cierto. Recordó que tenía qué comparar algunas teorías del libro de alquimia que vio en la biblioteca con otros apuntes que había hecho Edward. Buscó ya con un poco de prisa, y no los hallaba. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y pudo notar que ésta estaba tibia.

-Alguien estuvo aquí… –pensó en sus adentros. –¿Habrá venido mi hermano a tomar un descanso? No me parece habitual en él.

Se fijó en el escritorio y debajo de un enorme libro encontró por fin esos documentos y cuando miró el panorama por la ventana, vio a Hughes jugando con Edward, ambos riéndose. El castaño no pudo contener una sonrisa amplia.

-¿Lo habrán hecho? –ya dijo él en voz alta, aún conversando consigo mismo.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, los hermanos fueron hacia la oficina del Coronel Mustang por la orden escrita que habían recibido. En el camino, el primero en hablar fue Alphonse.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-No me finjas, hermano. ¿Lo hiciste con Hughes?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Fui a nuestra habitación e involuntariamente toqué la cama y pude darme cuenta que estaba tibia. Después te vi con él por la ventana.

-¡Bah! Lamento decepcionarte pero nada pasó. Bueno, sólo unos cuantos arrumacos pequeños. Sólo quise desestresarme, eso fue todo.

-¿En serio?

-¡Allá tú si me crees o no!

Por fin ambos llegaron y encontraron la oficina sin ningún ser viviente. Tuvieron que esperar pocos minutos cuando iba llegando el Coronel. Conversaron más que nada por asuntos triviales de la milicia.

-¿Y todo este escándalo para que sólo hablemos de cosas que no vienen al caso? –reprochó Edward a Roy.

-Hubiera querido en el modo más difícil. Se te ha cumplido, Acero. Quiero que te retires en este instante.

Edward no tuvo tiempo de enojarse (aún más). Alphonse ya iba a acompañarlo cuando de repente se oyó una orden.

-¡Tú te quedas, Alphonse Elric! A ti no te he dicho que te vayas o que sigas como perro faldero a tu hermano

Los dos hermanos se quedaron mudos. Edward tardó más rápido en reaccionar y se salió sin más ni más.

-¿Qué es lo que pretende, Coronel? –preguntó Alphonse con un nudo en la garganta.

-Tú bien sabes qué es lo que quiero, ¡y de ti! –se acercó lentamente Roy a Al poco a poco y le comenzó a susurrar al oído. –¡Vas a ser mío, así que desvístete! Si no me obedeces puedo ordenar en este momento que hagan trizas a tu hermano, y eso creo que no te gustará, ¿o sí?

El castaño sacudió mecánicamente la cabeza.

-¡Tranquilo! Prometo no ser muy rudo contigo. Te trataré con cariño…

Lo desvistió casi de golpe, sin corazón y sin caricias. Cuando Alphonse por fin estaba completamente desnudo casi se podían percibir los latidos violentos y veloces de su corazón. Temblaba como un conejo al cual un feroz lobo estaba por devorarlo.

-¡Deja de temblar! Hasta una mujer sería más valiente que tú…¡no me decepciones!

De alguna forma estas palabras lo apaciguaron, pero eso no fue suficiente. Lentamente comenzó a ruborizarse y aunque su corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente, ya no sentía que se le saldría. El Coronel lo cubrió con abrazos y caricias llenas de pasión, su lengua pasaba una y otra vez por su pecho, por sus pezones…los humedecía mientras que Al gemía sin pronunciar palabras. Entonces Roy lo tomó de la cintura hasta hacerlo ponerse de espaldas. Le ordenó que se agachara y se aferrara al escritorio, a lo cual no le obedeció la primera vez, pero le recordó lo que pasaría si no se sometía a total sumisión. Obedeció y poco a poco se volteó.

Roy pronto se bajó la cremallera de su pantalón y sacó su miembro tibio y endurecido y lo introdujo de tajo al trasero del joven Elric…éste gritó de dolor, pero conforme más penetraciones le hacían, el dolor aún no se iba, y a la vez llegó el placer. Los embistes fueron inmisericordes. Alphonse seguía gimiendo con tal de satisfacer a su amante impuesto y Roy por fin eyaculó caudalosamente al igual que él.

-¿En serio iba a lastimar a mi hermano, Coronel? –ya de nuevo con sus ropas.

-¡Claro que no! Sólo me gusta ser un poco malévolo. –suspiró Mustang. –Eso sí, lo hubiese dejado encerrado con alquimia y así le hubiera ido si trataba de liberarse. Además, el idiota de Hughes no me lo perdonaría jamás.

La noche cayó. Edward y Alphonse se disponían a dormir en su respectiva habitación. Hughes paseaba por el patio principal despacio y saboreando el momento. Oyó unos pasos que se acercaron a él por detrás: era Roy.

-Por lo que veo ya hiciste tu cometido, amigo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar en ello? –dijo Roy quitándose su saco azul.

-Conozco perfectamente esa mirada. Sólo espero que no hayas maltratado al pobrecito Alphonse. Y lo amenazaste, ¿verdad?

-¡Sí!

-¡TOMA ESTO! –le dio un golpe en la cabeza. –¡Para que aprendas a no meter a mi pequeño Ed en tus chantajes!

*FIN*


End file.
